275: Tickle-Tummy
Tickle-Tummy, A.K.A. Experiment 275, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to tickle anyone into submission, rendering opponents helpless with laughter; they sometimes even cause an accident in the process. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. When she was rescued in "Snafu", she tickled Reuben into hysterics, after he denied being ticklish. Appearance Tickle-Tummy is a round, pink experiment with rabbit-like ears, no legs, a clownish face, big blue eyes, long arms with two hands with long skinny fingers and a large patterned torso, which she uses to jump really high. Special Abilities Tickle-Tummy has the ability to tickle anyone into submission by using her long fingers. She is also capable of floating through the air. ''Stitch! Tickle-Tummy made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Pix, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m17s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m23s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h11m58s149.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h39m35s476.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-08h26m46s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h10m51s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h59m21s210.png|Tickle-Tummy tickling Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h19m17s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h19m25s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h29m36s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h49m44s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h59m40s165.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h01m46s88.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Stitch! Hamsterviel's Epic Secret ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-02-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-30-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-31-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-37-22.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-31-56.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-22-02.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-22-20.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-43-15.png ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-33-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Tickle-Tummy.jpg Miscellaneous Panes46.jpg Trivia *Tickle-Tummy was activated off-screen. *Tickle-Tummy is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark blue eyes instead. *Tickle-Tummy and Stamen were the only experiments rescued in "Snafu" that had never been seen or referenced before. Nosox had never been seen before, but was mentioned in "Amnesio" and seen in pod form in "Drowsy". *Tickle-Tummy's appearance changed between her debut in ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series and her second franchise appearance in Stitch!. In the former, her torso has a light pink stomach surrounded by a pattern of purple and blue markings, whereas the anime removes the stomach and the blue markings, leaving only the purple markings. It is likely that this was done to simplify her design for economic purposes. *Tickle-Tummy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Tickle-Tummy was not on the list of the original 626 experiments in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch, but she is called 275 in the Stitch! anime. 275 is the number Wormhole is listed as in the end credits; however, in the anime, Wormhole is called Experiment 272, which was originally the number of an experiment called Mamf. When asked about the numbering, Jess Winfield stated: "The best I can tell you about Tickletummy/Wormhole is that Jumba's genius does not extend to keeping a tidy database. There is some confusion in his records regarding Tickletummy, Wormhole, and a third experiment named Mamf, with different lists giving different numbers for them. Perhaps it will be sorted out someday." Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Captured experiments